


Erecting Temples

by AnneAnimus



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Definitely Not Sorry For This One, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus
Summary: Waverly surprises Nicole one evening by worshipping her cock.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 412





	Erecting Temples

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so on my last WayHaught story, I asked for suggestions and was not disappointed. I still plan to write a fic where Nicole gets Waverly pregnant as well as a Daddy Kink piece, but for some reason cock worshipping really stood out to me. I didn't even know exactly what it was, but I did some research to make sure I portrayed it accurately and it was definitely very appealing. I hope that this does not disappoint those that asked for this. Thanks for reading and let me know what things you'd like to see from me in the future.

“Baby?” Nicole called into the quiet house.

Usually, Waverly heard the honk of Nicole’s car when she locked it and greeted the redhead near the door. She followed the subtle scent of jasmine and the sound of mellow music. Her legs nearly failed her when she opened the bedroom door to find Waverly in an ivory, silk robe that stopped barely a third of the way down her thighs. It was tied loosely at the waist and a hint of black lace peered out from underneath. She didn’t even notice the glass of scotch in Waverly’s hand until it was held expectantly between them. Nicole swallowed, blinked, and stepped forward to take the offered drink. She hadn’t yet organized words to explain what the scene was doing to her so she opted to wait and see what would happen next. It was clear that her girlfriend had something specific in mind.

The slight burn of the alcohol barely registered as Waverly began to, with tantalizing sluggishness, unbutton Nicole’s blue, collared shirt. The first three had already been undone and Nicole was thankful for that as the brunette seemed to work even slower, the closer she got to the final one. By now, she’d finished the drink and when she turned to set down the glass, she noticed for the first time that Waverly had moved their small armchair into the bedroom. Beside it was a small table with a bottle of massage oil. Setting her glass next to it, Nicole’s mind flooded with the possibilities of what her adventurous girlfriend’s intentions were.

Keeping the same frustrating pace, Waverly eased the shirt down Nicole’s arms, throwing it onto the bed once it was off. She stood up as straight as she could to begin kissing the redhead’s neck without having to push up onto her tiptoes. Lightly scratching her nails from Nicole’s hips to her ribs, she pushed her fingertips under her bra. When she felt the fabric brush roughly against her nipples, Nicole moaned and put her arms up to make things easier for Waverly. The brunette purposely kept her hips back, not wanting to excite her too much because there was still a long way to go, so she fought against her own arousal to draw things out.

“Sit down, baby,” Waverly said, her voice coarse and quiet.

Obeying immediately, Nicole noticed the increased tightness in the new position which caused her to sit toward the edge of the chair and lean back into the cushion rather than sitting up more fully. Once Waverly was satisfied that her girlfriend was settled and focused, she held one end of the sash around her waist and with a gradual tug, it fell gloriously open. That was the moment Nicole realized how hard she was gripping the arms of the chair and fought to relax herself. She was taking in the details of the matching set of black lace and when Waverly turned to throw the robe on top of Nicole’s shirt, the redhead took a good, long stare at her mostly exposed ass.

“Holy shit,” Nicole breathed, trying not to blink as Waverly approached.

She hardened further when the brunette got on her knees in front of her. Even with the music playing, the sound of Waverly undoing her belt came to the forefront of her focus. The vibration of the zipper along her swelling shaft only made it more difficult to redirect her thoughts. At the moment, there was a decent chance of Nicole coming in her boxer briefs before Waverly even touched her. Mercifully, the brunette redirected her attention to Nicole’s stomach, kissing and occasionally biting at the firm flesh. With her dick much less restricted, she was able to pay more attention to the other things Waverly was doing to her. Kissing down to the waistband of Nicole’s underwear, Waverly ran the tip of her tongue along it.

“Baby. Please,” Nicole begged, aching to be touched.

To give Nicole miniscule relief, the brunette used that same mischievous tongue to swirl along the hardening length, completely wetting the cotton with her saliva. The redhead could feel herself growing harder against Waverly’s teasing mouth. Throbbing heat was the only thing she was capable of noticing now.

“You want to know a secret?” Waverly asked, her hot breath sinking into the damp fabric.

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed, wanting to press herself against those taunting lips. “Tell me.”

Delaying her response, Waverly began pulling insistently at Nicole’s jeans. The redhead got the hint, lifting her hips a few inches from the cushion. When her pants and underwear were gone, she felt a shiver through her whole body, noticing how much more sensitive everything was. The gentle current of air from the ceiling fan above kept her cock alert. She looked down at Waverly, knowing her anticipation was noticeable. 

“I really, really love sucking your dick, baby,” Waverly revealed.

While Nicole sat stunned, Waverly leaned toward the nearly full erection that rested against her thigh, determined get it standing on its own. 

“Shit. Waves, you know what it does to me when you say things like that,” Nicole groaned, her hardness practically painful at this point. 

Waverly held Nicole delicately in one hand as she pulled the head between her lips, instantly feeling some precum drip onto her tongue.

“Mm,” Waverly moaned, vibrating the sensitive flesh. “You taste so good.”

“Babe… Too much. Please. Let me come,” Nicole said, desperately.

Waverly moved away slightly, letting her girlfriend’s cock stand between them, her saliva cooling on it. 

“Oh, you’re not going to be coming any time soon,” Waverly replied as though Nicole should have known better.

She ran her hands up and down Nicole’s thighs. Even though Waverly wasn’t touching her right now (not where she wanted anyway), just the image of her in that sexy lingerie, on her knees with flushed cheeks had Nicole throbbing unbearably. She reached to ease the pressure herself, but Waverly swiftly clutched her by the wrist.

“No,” Waverly said, simply.

The single syllable had Nicole retracting her hand, eager to do what the brunette wanted so long as she kept behaving the way she was. When Waverly was satisfied that she would obey, she reached for the small bottle of massage oil, knowing she’d need to be strategic if she didn’t want Nicole to unload too soon. It warmed quickly between her palms and Nicole moaned when her coated hands met the eager cock. Her left hand gently massaged the base while the other cupped Nicole’s sensitive scrotum with teasing pressure. As her massage got closer to the head, Waverly got her lips involved, planting wet kisses along the underside of the length. Nicole fought to keep her hands to the side, impatient for Waverly’s wet warmth.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Waverly started, keeping up her massage. “Being full of you. Your cock feels so good inside of me.”

“Waves. Fuck. It’s too much when you say those things,” Nicole whined pathetically.

“I just want you to know how you make me feel, Nicole. Like when you’re all the way in and I can feel the tip touching my cervix,” she said, licking the fresh stream of precum from said tip.

Waverly looked up, reminding herself to keep eye contact as often as possible because she wanted Nicole to really hear what she was saying. It wasn’t just to turn her on though it was clearly having a phenomenal effect in that regard. 

“And this part right here…” she continued, rubbing Nicole at the base. “I can feel it going back and forth against my clit the whole time. It drives me crazy.”

Nicole wanted Waverly to stop talking and keep talking at the same time. The brunette wanted them to take their time tonight and she wasn’t going to ruin it, but the words brought her closer and closer as they dripped from her saccharine lips. Then, Waverly’s head went even lower, taking over the precise massage of her sack. Nicole absolutely loved the way it felt, but she was often too self-conscious to allow Waverly to do it. She didn’t think they were a very attractive aspect of her anatomy, but the way Waverly seemed to enjoy herself each time she did this slowly built Nicole’s confidence. She nearly came immediately when Waverly sucked one of the smooth balls into her mouth, rolling it along her tongue. Sitting up straight in the chair, Nicole fell from Waverly’s lips with a wet pop.

“Wait. Fuck. I need a minute. Please,” she explained.

Waverly smiled as though she’d won something and kissed along Nicole’s upper thighs and hips. Every now and then she would “accidentally” brush Nicole’s cock with her cheek and the redhead would shiver, still distractedly fighting release. Nicole wasn’t sure how much time had passed at this point, but it certainly felt like the longest leadup to orgasm she’d ever experienced. Her girlfriend really knew how to tease her to madness without letting her plummet over the edge. 

“Can I continue?” Waverly asked after a few moments of delicate touch.

“Um, okay. But slow, okay?” Nicole replied, not entirely certain she was ready yet.

Waverly nodded almost imperceptibly before beginning again with massage. This time, she used only one hand and focused on the wet shaft in her grip. After a minute or two, the redhead fell into the easy pattern and being able to anticipate Waverly’s movements helped to pull her back from the earlier intensity. Waverly’s ears easily picked up on the drawn-out moan coming from her girlfriend and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sound. She felt a burst of pride at the fact that she’d yet to completely engulf the length the way she’d been wanting to since before the redhead even got home. Nicole focused on regulating her rapid breathing, distracting herself just enough to keep from bursting into the space between them. 

The stress diminished instantly when Waverly let go of her throbbing length once again, this time not at Nicole’s request. She sat up higher on her knees, reaching back to unhook her bra. Nicole didn’t blink, waiting for Waverly’s perfect tits to greet her gaze. But once it snapped open, Waverly held the cups against her chest with both hands, deliberately delaying the reveal. Nicole reached out to pull at the center of it, giving in to her impatience at last. Waverly swatted at the defiant hand, causing one of her breasts to become visible. Regaining control over her impulses, Nicole sat back in the chair again, trying to wait. As soon as Waverly’s chest was bare, she walked closer on her knees until they rested warmly atop Nicole’s thighs. 

She could feel Waverly’s hardened nipples pressing into her hips, but it was barely noticed as she felt her cock become buried in the cushioned tissue. Another warm spurt of precum landed in thick droplets on the tops of Waverly’s breasts. The pressure further increased when Waverly’s palms cupped her breasts, pushing them together around the erection. Nicole loved the way her cock looked, slipping between the incredible plushness. 

“Do you like fucking my tits, baby?” Waverly asked, causing the head to tighten and twitch.

“Yes, baby. So much. They’re so soft,” Nicole answered.

“Do they feel good on your cock?” she asked next.

“So, fucking good, baby,” she whined, wondering how it was possible she’d lasted this long.

Again, Waverly sat back, this time opening Nicole’s legs wider.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” she started, licking along Nicole’s dick. “You lasted a whole hour for me. I love that you work so hard to put my pleasure first.”

Nicole thought the statement was ironic considering she was on the receiving end of all of the intoxicating pleasure since she walked through the bedroom door. This time when Waverly took Nicole’s erection into her hand, she maintained a firm grasp. While she knew how badly the redhead wanted to come, she also knew it would be even better if she could make it last just a little bit longer. She licked teasingly around the head and Nicole could see the way her fluids formed wet strands between them when the brunette’s tongue separated from the tip. Still focusing on the head, Waverly began sucking on it, moaning in enjoyment. After several unendurable minutes of this, she eventually worked her mouth further down the hard shaft. Nicole felt the pressure as the brunette’s throat opened up around her. She’d lasted this long so she forced herself to fight off her orgasm for just a while longer because there was little in the world more enjoyable than Waverly Earp deepthroating her stiff cock.

“Oh, my god, Waves,” Nicole gasped, moving her hips precisely. 

When, Nicole settled into the sensation, Waverly’s head retreated all the way to the head before taking the length deep into her throat again. Repeating this motion it almost felt, for Nicole, like she was buried inside Waverly’s pussy. She was content to allow things to continue like this but when Waverly began massaging her scrotum again, more firmly than before, there was no way for her to last any longer. Feeling the break in the rhythm, Waverly knew what was happening.

“Can I come on your tits, baby?” Nicole asked, seconds from bursting at the back of Waverly’s throat.

“You can come anywhere you want,” Waverly answered, not stopping her massage.

Having permission, Nicole would usually take over and stroke herself over the edge, but that wasn’t what Waverly wanted this time. She’d done all of the teasing and worked to get Nicole to this point and she was going to be the one to make her erupt. Waverly held Nicole’s cock, aimed at her chest. She was satisfied that she’d made Nicole wait long enough so she didn’t bother starting slow. With fast strokes from base to tip, Waverly heard the corresponding moans flooding from her girlfriend. To add a surprising sensation, Waverly pressed the tip of Nicole’s dick to one of her hard nipples, giving the redhead something specific to aim for. Nicole pulsed in her hand at the pleasurable touch before Waverly watched the first shot of ejaculate splash against her chest.

“Yes, baby. That’s it. I love making you come all over me,” Waverly panted.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. Waves. You make me come so hard. Fuck,” she replied, hitting Waverly’s skin with several more warm spurts.

She watched the mess drip down her girlfriend’s chest, groaning as some had gotten halfway down her stomach already. Her orgasm seemed to continue forever, fueled by both the visual and sensory overloads. Eventually, the bursts became dribbles until Nicole was certain she was empty. Her half hard cock rested spent against her thigh when Waverly released her a minute later. She throbbed dully, otherwise more relaxed than she’d been in a long time. This was exactly why Nicole loved Waverly’s ideas and was always happy to let the brunette take the lead in the bedroom when she wanted to try something. When she was rewarded with things like this, why wouldn’t she?

“I gotta say, Waves, that was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Nicole said, sinking further into the chair.

Waverly stood up and Nicole pulled the woman sideways into her lap. If her cock hadn’t still been soaked with come and Waverly’s saliva, she would have felt how wet she was through the dark lace. She definitely felt the warmth and pressure, though, groaning a little at the sensitivity, but needing Waverly close after such an intimate experience. The familiar taste of herself in Waverly’s mouth nearly had her hardening under her girlfriend as they kissed. This time, she was actually surprised that it could happen again so fast. After the intensity of that orgasm, she didn’t think her dick would be so receptive. It didn’t matter, though. As satisfying as the cock worship had been, she was so affected from the things Waverly had said a little while ago. About loving the feeling of her cock inside of her.

Feeling particularly affectionate because of what Waverly had done for her, Nicole was calm and gentle with her girlfriend. Waverly stood from her lap, holding both hands out for Nicole who took them without hesitation. Once she was on her feet, Waverly brought her to the bed. From there, Nicole took over because Waverly’s underwear was still on and its interference was unacceptable. Turning Waverly to face her, Nicole brought her close. Languidly kissing her warm lips, she pushed the waistband of the panties down over the slight swell of the brunette’s hips until they fell easily to the floor. Waverly got goosebumps seeing the way Nicole’s eyes looked over her whole body, absorbing the familiar details.

Nicole followed Waverly onto the bed, waiting for her to get comfortable before kneeling between her spread legs. With the flickering candlelight, she could easily see the shimmering wetness covering her girlfriend’s pussy. She was already hard enough to enter the brunette, but Nicole reminded herself one last time anyway that this part was for Waverly. To show the gorgeous woman her appreciation as well as how much she enjoyed giving her pleasure in return. She worked the tip easily into the slick opening and gradually entered her as she lowered herself on top of the prone woman. The brunette, as always, was warm and tight around her, but she directed her focus to Waverly’s face. She wanted to use the visual clues to guide Waverly to an intense orgasm.

Starting as slowly as she could manage, Nicole withdrew all the way to the head before generating a pattern of long strokes to warm her girlfriend up. She knew Waverly preferred the faster, deeper strokes, keeping her more stimulated, but she’d get to that eventually. Waverly’s eyelids fluttered closed when Nicole pushed her hips harder against her on the most recent thrust, gaining another delicious centimeter. Nicole smiled at the response, unable to resist kissing her parted lips. Having gotten Waverly used to the easy tempo, she used her free hand to massage the brunette’s breast, receiving a moan in response. She also picked up her hips, surprising Nicole and causing the rhythm to falter for a few seconds.

The redhead regained control, moving her hand lower to Waverly’s hip so that she could control her movement better. The action caused Waverly to wrap her thigh around Nicole’s hip, changing the angle for both of them. While Nicole had been trying to ignore the feelings of electric pleasure zipping through her whole body, it was made that much more difficult with the increasing frequency of Waverly’s moans. She doubled down, redirecting her thoughts to her prize. Waverly’s orgasm. Walls clutching tight, surrounding her cock and drawing every last ounce of ejaculate into herself. Constantly seeking fullness, Waverly rocked against Nicole’s body creating a messy back and forth that had totally spun out of control by the time the redhead could do anything about it.

“I love you so much, baby,” Waverly whispered before kissing Nicole desperately.

“I love you, too, Waves. I love making you feel good. I love touching you and being inside you. Kissing you. Fuck, baby. I love everything about you,” Nicole answered, sincerely.

She felt pride that Waverly’s response was the anticipated squeezing around her fully enveloped cock. Her eyes searched Waverly’s face, enjoying the stunningly chaotic expression as she came around the buried length. 

“That’s it, baby. Take all of me,” Nicole said, feeling the continuous spasms.

Waverly whined and worked to catch her breath as she collapsed, sinking deep into the mattress. Nicole kissed the sweaty skin anywhere she could without causing discomfort where their bodies were still joined. When the brunette’s heartrate returned to somewhat normal, she turned them on their sides, causing Nicole to slide out a few inches. She wasn’t sure if she should pull out or not, but Waverly’s hand was soon between them, wrapping around Nicole’s shaft. With little more than the head still inside of her Waverly carefully stroked Nicole’s cock. She craved that satisfying feeling of Nicole’s substantial expulsion flooding her insides. Lost in the pleasure, Nicole closed her eyes as she realized just how close she was. 

When she started thrusting her hips, pushing her length both into Waverly’s hand and her soaked pussy, she stopped fighting. Noticing that Nicole’s movements were less rhythmic now, Waverly pulled her hand away, causing Nicole to unintentionally slide all the way into her on the next thrust.

“Fuck,” Nicole gasped and the unexpected sensation.

She didn’t need a second thrust, opting instead to grab tightly to Waverly’s backside.

“You’re so deep, baby,” Waverly breathed. “I want to feel your come.”

“I’m coming right now. Fuck, baby. I’m coming,” Nicole replied, letting her release fill her girlfriend.

When she pulled out, she could see a significant amount of her come running out of Waverly’s opening and dripping down to her inner thigh.

“Are you pushing it out?” Nicole asked, not having seen this much pooling out of her before.

“No, baby. There’s just so much,” Waverly answered, unmoving.

“I didn’t think I’d have much left after what you did,” Nicole said, using one finger to run through her own come between Waverly’s drenched lips.

She was now fully feeling her fatigue so she snuggled closer to Waverly, waiting for her erection to go down. 

“I really liked hearing you say all that stuff, Waves,” Nicole started, calmly. “It makes me feel, I don’t know, more confident, I guess. Like you enjoy when I fuck you.”

“Of course, I enjoy when you fuck me,” Waverly said, holding Nicole’s face in one hand to ground her. “But I’m glad it makes you feel confident. I meant every word. I just can’t ever get enough of the way you make me feel, Nicole.”

“Well, that’s perfect because I can’t get enough of making you feel that way,” Nicole said, meeting Waverly’s eyes.

Her focus dropped to the wide smile on her girlfriend’s lips and she knew that it was going to be a long, soreness inducing night and she couldn’t have been happier about it.


End file.
